


Doki Doki Murder Club

by Aestheticauthor



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Brutal Murder, Bullying, Child Abuse, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, Self-Harm, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticauthor/pseuds/Aestheticauthor
Summary: Finn’s life was pretty normal. He was just a normal 16 year old boy who went to school and in his freetime played video games and watched Anime. Until the day his childhood best friend, Sayori, forces him to join the Literature Club. Witnessing murders, being held at gunpoint, and falling in love with a psychotic killer just becomes part of his routine. Finn let’s himself wonder how he got himself into this mess and how he’s going to get himself out. But when he thinks about it, there’s a part of him that doesn’t want out.Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main characters. Monika, Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, and the Protagonist are from Doki Doki Literature Club and are owed by Team Salvato. All I've created are the minor characters and the storyline.





	1. The Literature Club

**Author's Note:**

> The Protagonist's name is Finn btw

Finn’s POV

“Hey!”  
I sat up from my desk, surprised. I quickly looked around, realizing nobody else was in the classroom. I must’ve fallen asleep during class and missed the bell. I looked up to see who had awoken me and was met with a pair of bright, azure eyes.  
“Sleeping during class isn’t very smart, dummy,” the owner of the eyes insulted.  
The owner of the eyes was an annoying girl and my childhood friend, Sayori. Sayori’s just one of those friends that I couldn’t imagine myself making now, but it just kinda works out because we’ve known each other for so long.  
“Sayori?” I asked. “What are you doing here?”  
“Well, this morning you said you would join a club,” Sayori started, “so, I thought I could take you to my club.”  
Oh yeah. I did promise Sayori I would check out some clubs after school.  
“Sayori,” I started, “I don’t need help finding a club.”  
“But,” Sayori smiled widely, “I kinda promised the other members that I would bring in a new member today.”  
Sayori was the vice president of the Literature Club. I don’t know why. She’s never really shown any interest in literature. I think she just joined it because she thought it’d be fun to help start something new. There was no way I was going to her club with her. I’m pretty sure my interest in literature is even less than hers.  
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” was my only response. “I’m heading to the Anime Club.”  
I began to stand up out of my desk before Sayori tightly gripped onto my arm. I immediately stopped. Sayori was always strangely strong and there was something about her that always scared me. It felt like she could cut off circulation to my arm without even trying.  
“Please come for at least one meeting,” Sayori pleaded, not releasing her grip. “Natsuki even made cupcakes and everything.”  
Now that was tempting.  
Sayori didn’t realise her grip at all which was slightly unsettling. My only choice at the time was to go to Sayori’s club with her. I know Sayori would never do anything to purposely hurt me but her tight grip made some scary outcomes play out in my head.  
“Please,” Sayori repeated.  
I sighed. “Alright, fine. I’ll check out your club, but only for the cupcakes.”  
A large smile spread onto Sayori’s face. “Yay!” she celebrated.  
Today marks the day I sold my soul for a cupcake.  
Sayori drags me up to the third floor. An area of the school I hardly visit, mostly being used for third year classes and activities.  
Sayori swung open a classroom door and dragged me inside.  
“Our new member is here!” Sayori called.  
“Sayori, don’t call me the new member,” I complained.  
I looked into the room to see three other girls crowded around a few desks that were rearranged to look like a table. That’s when I realized something. This club, was fun of incredibly cute girls!  
“Hello, welcome to the Literature Club,” the tall girl with long purple hair and matching amethyst eyes greeted.  
“You brought a boy?” the short girl with short pink hair and matching rose eyes groaned. Her small figure making me believe she was probably a first year. “Way to kill the atmosphere.”  
The way the word “kill” came out of her mouth sounded very disturbing to me.  
“Natsuki, be polite to our new guest,” the violet haired girl scolded.  
The fuchsia haired girl, Natsuki I heard her name was, groaned at the violet haired girl’s comment. She apparently was also the one who made cupcakes.  
“You can just ignore her when she gets moody,” Sayori whispered to me.  
“Oh, hey Finn,” another voice greeted. This girl was tall, just a little bit shorter than the violet haired girl. She had long cinnamon hair and emerald eyes. This girl’s name was Monika. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”  
“Well, let me introduce everyone,” Sayori said, enthusiastically. First, she pointed at Natsuki. “This is Natsuki, energetic as ever,” she pointed at the violet haired girl, “this is Yuri, the smartest one here.”  
That comment obviously made Yuri uncomfortable. “Don’t say things like that,” Yuri whispered, hiding her face in her hair.  
“And sounds like you already know Monika,” Sayori said, ignoring Yuri and pointing at Monika.  
“Yeah we know each other,” Monika replied.  
Well, I guess we know each other. We were in the same class last year but we never talked. Monika was always too athletic, smart, popular, and beautiful. Basically completely out of my league.  
“Well, why don’t you join us Finn?” Monika suggested, gesturing to the makeshift table.  
“I’ll get the cupcakes,” Sayori exclaimed.  
“Hey,” Natsuki snapped, “I made them, I’ll get them.”  
“Sorry,” Sayori apologized. “I get excited.”  
Natsuki slightly rolled her eyes before walking to the teacher’s desk.  
“I’ll make some tea,” Yuri said, following Natsuki to the teacher’s desk.  
“Come on, Finn,” Sayori said. “We made space for you at the table.”  
Which was true, a small gap had been made in the table so I could either sit next to Monika or Sayori. Still feeling a bit awkward, I took a seat next to Sayori.  
Yuri came over and poured us each a cup of tea.  
“You keep a whole tea set in the classroom?” I asked, curious.  
“Don’t worry,” Yuri ressured, “the teacher’s gave us permission.”  
That didn’t really answer my question.  
Yuri took a seat when Natsuki came over with a tray with tin foil over it. Natsuki took the tin foil off as a proud smile spread across her face. Natsuki revealed cupcakes with little cat faces on them. The cupcakes had pearly, white frosting with the cat whiskers draw on in black icing.  
“Wow, they’re beautiful, Natsuki,” Monika commented.  
“I know,” Natsuki replied, in a cocky tone of voice.  
The rest of the meeting went on smoothly. We ate Natsuki’s cupcakes and drank Yuri’s tea as we talked about literature. Monika asked me why I decided to check out the Literature Club, and I replied with a lie because I don’t think being dragged here by Sayori was a good answer. I asked Monika about why she quit the Debate Club and decided to create the Literature Club, I asked Yuri what kind of literature she liked, Natsuki tried to convince me that the cupcakes weren’t made for me, and the girls peer pressured me into joining the Literature Club. Just great.  
I couldn’t help but notice that there was something off about all four of the girls. There was always this weird vibe I got off of Sayori, but I was getting that weird vibe off of all of them. Murderous was the only word I could think of but I knew that wasn’t right. Sayori was probably the sweetest girl I know. She would never hurt anyone on purpose, and I bet that the other three were like that too. At least I thought so.


	2. Stained Piano Keys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just warning that this chapter does have murder in it. Also, I know that a "private lessons period" isn't a thing but I came up with it so I've decided to roll with it.

Monika’s POV

I sat in my private lessons room playing piano. I was waiting for one of my classmates from my poetry class to show up. We had to do a poetry performance in poetry today, and my classmate, Coco, called my poem “shit”, so the teacher forced her to come by my private lessons room during Private Lessons period and apologize.  
I was playing some random notes on the piano when I heard a knock at the door.  
“Come in,” I called.  
The door creaked open and Coco hestianly stepped inside the room, closing the door behind her. I stood up from the piano and looked at her. Coco nervously looked away.  
I don’t know why people act that way around me. Everyone always acts so nervous around me, like I’m going to do something bad to them. Must be a weird vibe I give off, but the other girls at my club don’t act that way around me. I don’t understand it. Maybe it was because me and the other girls were the most important characters in this video game, so all the other students are just programmed weird. Oh yeah, I know this is just a video game by the way, or I guess it’s a fanfiction right now. Anyway.  
“So, why did you come by today, Coco?” I asked, innocently.  
“I came to tell you something,” Coco stuttered.  
“And what would that be?” I asked, trying to make the apology as hard as possible for her.  
“I wanted to say that I’m sorry for saying your poem was shit,” Coco blurted. “It was actually a very nice poem.”  
“Why thank you,” I said, in a cheery voice. “Apology accepted.”  
I was lying though. I didn’t accept that crappy apology of hers at all. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out that she was obviously lying.  
“Can I go now?” Coco asked, like I was the one forcing her to apologize.  
“Of course,” I answered.  
“That poem was actual shit just like your hair today,” I heard Coco mutter under her breathe as she walked towards the door.  
That’s when something in me snapped and I realized that closing that door was probably the worst mistake Coco had ever made. I walked over to Coco and cornered her against the wall before she had the chance to leave.  
“What was that?” I asked.  
“Nothing Monika!” she said quickly, flashing me a big, bright smile.  
Another lie.  
“Are you sure?” I asked.  
“Pretty sure,” was Coco’s reponse.  
“Well, we’ll see about that,” I whispered as I threaded my fingers through her thick blond hair.  
I felt Coco try to leave my grasp so I tightened my grip and yanked her forward. I threw Coco onto the ground before quickly scrambling towards her and yanking her up onto her feet by her hair. I stomped forward and slammed Coco’s forehead onto the piano. I began repeatedly slamming Coco’s head onto the piano keys. I watched as Coco’s blood covered the keys, I listened as Coco’s screams began to dissipate, and I didn’t even flinch when I felt a bit of Coco’s blood splatter onto my face.  
I didn’t stop until the room fell silent. Coco had stopped screaming. I let go of her hair and let her drop to the floor. I watched as blood ran down the floor, away from Coco’s lifeless body. I glanced towards my piano, only to see the keys completely covered in the crimson liquid. I reached my hand up to my face and was met by the warm wetness of Coco’s blood.  
I sighed. I had killed another human being today.


	3. The Isle Of Nooses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that the ages I picked for the characters aren't accurate. The Doki Doki Literature Club wiki says that all the members of the literature club are 16. But I wanted to make them different ages and this is my fanfiction and I do what I want. Anyway I'm gonna write their ages at the bottom of this chapter but the ages don't really matter in the story so if you don't care about their ages then you can just skip it.

Sayori’s POV

I wandered down the halls. I wasn’t lost since I walked down these halls everyday, but I liked to pretend I was lost to keep up my airhead persona. I kept wandering until I made it to the Private Lessons rooms, specially Monika’s Private Lessons room. She was the president of the Literature Club while I was the vice president, so we talked quite often. I had to talk to her about our plans for the festival and it was Private Lessons period so I was sure she would be in her Private Lessons room. I didn’t have a Private Lessons period since I didn’t really have any hobbies, so it was free period for me.  
I found Monika’s Private Lessons room and knocked on the door. No answer. Weird. I was sure Monika would be here since it’s Private Lessons period and she always answers when someone knocks on her door. She’s polite like that.  
I knocked again. Still no answer. I decided to open the door and go inside. Maybe she just hadn’t heard me. Even though the room was completely silent on the other side of the door. I couldn’t even hear the sound of Monika’s piano.  
“Monika?” I called, as I cracked the door open.  
No one. The room was completely empty. Where the heck was Monika? I opened the door more and stepped inside. I looked over at Monika’s piano and gasped when I saw it.  
Blood. The piano was covered in it. The crimson colored liquid was splattered all over the keys and was dripping down into the dark green rug. I could also see hints of dried blood stained on the rug and hardwood floor underneath it.  
I quickly dug through the pastel blue backpack on my back and pulled out my polaroid camera. I snapped a few photos of the blood splattered piano and slipped them into my backpack.  
That’s when I heard the footsteps. I completely forgot that the Private Lessons rooms had bathrooms connected to them. Monika was probably in there cleaning up more blood or something.  
I quietly tiptoed out the door frame and closed the door. After the door was closed, I bolted down the hall. I ran out of the Private Lessons area into the second class hallways. I was terrified. What had Monika done in there? Had she killed someone? Who did she kill? Not like murder phased me much anyway, but why would Monika kill someone?  
That’s when I bumped into some familiar fuchsia eyes.  
“Hey!” Natsuki complained, as I stepped back a bit. “Watch where you’re going!”  
“Oh, sorry, Natsuki,” I apologized.  
“Jeez, Sayori, you’re such an airhead sometimes,” Natsuki insulted.  
I ignored Natsuki’s comment as a bigger question popped into my head.  
“Natsuki, what are you doing here?” I asked. “These are the second class hallways.”  
“Wow Sayori,” Natsuki said, rolling her cherry blossom eyes and crossing her arms. “You know just because I’m a first year, doesn’t mean you can treat me like shit alright.”  
I was taken aback by her response.  
“Natsuki, I wasn’t trying to-”  
“Sayori, just save it,” Natsuki interrupted, sighing. “I’m up here because I’m trying to get to my Private Lessons room. There’s no way to get to them through first class halls so I have to go through the second class halls.”  
“Oh, I didn’t know you had a Private Lessons period.”  
“Yeah, I do, which I’m late to it and you’re just making me more late,” Natsuki snapped.  
“Oh sorry,” I said, stepping to the side.  
“Thank you,” Natsuki said, sarcastically and began walking.  
That’s when I remembered what I found in Monika’s Private Lessons room and the polaroids I took.  
“Natsuki, wait,” I called, catching up to her.  
Natsuki turned around. “What?” she asked, obviously annoyed.  
“There’s something I need to tell you,” I said.  
“Make it quick,” Natsuki sighed, pulling out her phone and checking the time.  
I quickly looked through my backpack until I found the polaroids. I pulled them out and handed them to Natsuki.  
“I had to talk to Monika so I went to her Private Lessons room and I found this,” I explained.  
Natsuki raised her eyebrow at me and took the polaroids. She shifted each of them between her hands and examined them.  
“This was in Monika’s Private Lessons room?” Natsuki asked, looking up. I nodded. “On her piano?” I nodded again.  
Natsuki looked back down at the polaroids before looking up at me again.  
“Do you know where the blood came from?” she asked. I shook my head. “Do you think she killed someone?”  
“I hope not,” I answered.  
Natsuki took in a shaky breath as she handed the polaroids back to me. “We should keep an eye on her.”  
“Yeah you’re right,” I agreed.  
“Well I have to go to my Private Lessons now since I’m already late,” Natsuki started, “but I’ll see you at the club after school.”  
“Yeah see you after school.”  
Natsuki started to walk off again before I stopped her.  
“Hey do you mind me asking what your Private Lessons are about?” I asked.  
Natsuki turned around and smiled. “Baking.”  
I smiled as Natsuki walked away. Of course it was baking.

***  
I hung up the beautiful polaroid on my cork board with a cerulean pin. It was another one to add to the collection. I remember the exact sition this polaroid was from too.  
“Sayori, where are you taking me?” Kyanna asked, laughing.  
“Somewhere in the school no one sees,” I answered, leading her down the halls of the school basement.  
“How do you know no one sees it?” she asked.  
“Because I’m the only one with the key,” I answered, holding up the key.  
Kyanna gasped, obviously impressed.  
I led her through the halls until we got to the room. The room all my special polaroids are taken in. I slipped the key into the lock of the door and turned it. I swung open the door once I unlocked it and led Kyanna inside.  
“Sayori, what is this place?” she asked.  
“My hanging room,” I answered.  
“What do you mean ‘your hanging room’?”  
To answer her question, I flipped on the lightswitch to reveal all of my past polaroids, in the flesh. Up hanging on the ceiling, were my polaroid models, all hanging from ropes. Tightly tied nooses that I tied myself.  
“Sayori,” Kyanna started, fear hinting at her voice, “what is all this?”  
“Why, it’s my victims, Kyanna,” I said, searching through my backpack until I found what I was looking for.  
I quickly slid behind her before she could leave and wrapped the piece of rope I was holding around her neck.  
“And soon you’ll be just like them,” I said, laughing.  
I tightened my grip on the rope, tightening the rope around Kyanna’s neck. Kyanna fought against me but I was stronger. I kept holding the rope up against her neck until her body went limp.  
Assuming she was dead, I let go of the rope and her lifeless body fell forward onto the hard cement ground. I reached into the backpack and pulled out a recently made noose.  
I put the noose up on the ceiling and slipped Kyanna’s head through it until the noose was the only thing holding her up. I stepped back.  
What a beautiful sight Kyanna was, hanging from a rope with her head ducked down a bit, hollow, jade eyes slightly glancing at me, and her long hair, that matched her eyes, dropping down around her lifeless figure. What a beautiful sight it was indeed.  
I bent down and took my polaroid camera out of my backpack and snapped a few pictures of Kyanna. I picked the one I thought was perfect and put it in my backpack, along with my camera, while I put the other pictures in a chest I kept in the back of the room.  
And that’s where I am today. Staring at my amazing collection of polaroids, with the new edition of Kyanna.  
The reason I choose not to have a Private Lessons period wasn’t because I don’t have a hobby, it was because this is my hobby.  
Normal people might think my hobby is crazy or psychotic, but where’s the fun in being normal? Maybe I am crazy, but so what? The best people are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the hanging theme in this chapter but did you really expect to read a Doki Doki Literature Club fanfiction without hanging mentioned at least once? Anyway I said I would say how old I made the characters so here you go. Monika is 16, Sayori is 16, Natsuki is 15, Yuri is 17, and Finn is 16. Again these are NOT the official ages of the characters. These are just the ages I came up with.


	4. Crimson Tinted Steel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning that there's a part in here that could possibly be considered as homophobia so if that triggers you then I'm sorry. It's a one time thing that probably won't happen again.

Yuri’s POV

I walked down the halls, hugging my book to my chest, just trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. Nobody at this school really likes me so it’s better that I just distance myself from everyone.  
It was lunch and since I don’t really have any friends, I normally spend lunch in an empty classroom. I wandered into the nearest deserted classroom only to be met with Jacob, the school bully. Great.  
“Yuri,” Jacob started, when he noticed me, “funny seeing you here.”  
“I guess,” I said, awkwardly.  
“Are you okay?” he asked, pushing a strand of my violet hair behind my ear, “you seem uneasy.”  
“I’m fine,” I answered.  
“What are you doing in here?” Jacob asked.  
“I could ask you the same thing,” I replied.  
“Just meeting with my boys, that’s all,” Jacob answered.  
“Why here?” I asked. “Why not in the cafeteria where normal students go?”  
“That’s none of your business alright?” Jacob snapped.  
“Whoa okay,” I said, knowing I had gotten myself into something bad, “sorry.”  
“You better be sorry,” Jacob said. “Now you better get your pretty little ass out of here quick or there’ll be consequences.”  
“What kind of consequences?” I asked.  
“Bad ones,” Jacob said, cracking his knuckles.  
“I think you’re underestimating me, Jacob,” I said, smirking to myself.  
“Really?” Jacob asked, laughing, “because last time I checked, you’re Yuri, and Yuri is this shy, quiet giraffe who likes to sit in the corner and read books!” He smacked my book out of my hands and onto the ground.  
“Oh, what’s this?” He asked, bending down and picking the book up. “Has the giraffe got a new read? Portrait of Markov? What’s that about?”  
“It’s about this girl-” I started.  
“Sounds gay,” Jacob interrupted, throwing the book behind him.  
I opened my mouth to say something but then decided not to.  
“Now get out of here,” Jacob said.  
“No,” I replied.  
“No?” Jacob asked. “I’m pretty sure I wasn’t giving you a choice.”  
“Well I am giving myself a choice,” I said, “and my answer’s no.”  
There was no way I was backing down, especially not to Jacob.  
I watched as Jacob swung his fist at me, meaning to punch me but I ducked and pulled out one of my pocket knives in the process. I swung my arm towards Jacob, cutting his stomach skin with the blade of my knife and soaking to bottom of his blazier in blood. Jacob clenched his stomach and kneeled down on the ground. I smirked as I approached him.  
“No Yuri,” Jacob pleaded, “wait please.”  
“Your time terrorizing people is over,” I said.  
I put my hand on his shoulder as I shoved the sharp blade into his stomach. I watched as blood dripped out of Jacob’s mouth. I pulled my knife out of him, noticing the new crimson tint to the steel. I watched as Jacob fell to the ground and I stared as a blood pool began to form underneath his now lifeless body.  
I groaned when I heard the bell ring. Great. I was going to be late to class at this rate. I quickly pulled the nearest closet open and put Jacob’s body in there and I conveniently found a towel in there and used that to clean up all the blood. I then grabbed my book off of the floor from where Jacob threw it, and I left the classroom like nothing ever happened.  
I was late to class though.


	5. Cuts & Bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Sorry I haven't updated in legit forever, I've been more focused on writing orignial stories but I'm hoping to get back into writing this one and my Until Dawn fanfiction

Monika’s POV

“Monika, I’m really sorry,” Jack apologized again. “I didn’t mean to offend you or your club.”  
I just nodded as I scrolled on my phone. No matter how many times he apologized, his fate wouldn’t change.  
I was able to download the files for Doki Doki Literature Club onto my phone so deleting people was a breeze.  
“Are you sure you want to delete jack.chr?” the popup on my phone asked.  
I tapped the yes button.  
“What’s happening?” Jack asked.  
I looked up to see him fading away.  
“Monika, I don’t feel so good,” he said.  
“Don’t worry,” I said, leaning against one of the desks, “it only lasts for a little bit.”  
“What did I do wrong?” Jack asked.  
“Don’t mess with the Literature Club,” I whispered, as the last of Jack had faded away.  
I smirked to myself and slipped my phone into the front pocket of my green backpack. I threw my backpack onto my back and left the classroom, heading for the bathroom.  
I entered the bathroom and was greeted by Natsuki, standing over a girl with long, blue hair. I watched as Natsuki beat the girl’s face in with her foot.

 

Natsuki’s POV

“Natsuki, I swear to God, I didn’t mean it!” Mika yelled, as I admired my knife.  
“What?” I asked. “You just accidently made fun of someone for being small?”  
“Yes?” Mika replied.  
“Funny,” I said, rolling my eyes.  
“What are you going to do to me?” Mika asked.  
“Well, I’m not exactly sure,” I responded, “but I can give you an idea.”  
Mika nodded enthusiastically.  
“You’re not going to be leaving this bathroom alive,” I said, smirking at Mika’s horrified expression.  
That’s when I dropped my knife, I normally just use the knife to scare people, and I punched Mika right in the face. I watched as Mika fell to the ground, holding her face in her hands.  
I crouched down and grabbed Mika by her blazier.  
“No! Please!” Mika screamed, tears streaming down her face.  
I punched her again, and again. Everytime I punched, I thought of him. I imagined I was hurting him, instead of the innocent person I was actually hurting. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Mika’s blood spattered against the bathroom wall, it reminded me of my own. The blood that he wasn’t afraid to spill.  
I stood up when Mika’s face was overrun by both blood and tears. So much blood was coming out of her mouth and she could barely breathe. Her eyes were so swollen that she could barely see anymore. I remembered a time he’d made my face look like that.  
He’d beat me to the ground, wouldn’t stop until I was crying and bleeding on the floor. Then, and only then, would he let me go. Truth was, he didn’t care about anything, not even his own daughter.  
I took one last good look at her face, and lifted my foot. I slammed my foot down on her face, smashing it and killing her. I looked down at my now blood stained socks. That’s gonna be a bitch to wash.  
I turned to leave with I noticed Monika standing by the doorway to the bathroom, Monika and her horrified expression.


	6. Homicidal Tendencies

Natsuki’s POV

Before I knew it, I was being pushed up against the bathroom wall.  
“What the hell was that, Natsuki?” Monika demanded, gripping onto my blazier.  
“What was what?” I asked.  
“You know what,” Monika snapped. She looked over her shoulder at Mika’s body. “That girl’s dead. You killed her.”  
“So?,” I stated bluntly.  
“You don’t seem very phased,” Monika pointed out.  
“Don’t act like this bothers you,” I responded.  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Monika asked.  
“Sayori found blood splattered all over your piano yesterday,” I revealed. Monika froze. “So are you going to explain that?”  
Monika stayed silent for a moment before grabbing my throat and pushing me against the wall. I squirmed at the feeling of fingers around my throat, not being able to stop the flashbacks.

“I could kill you right now, you stupid little girl,” he hissed. “No one would miss you if I did. I never even wanted you.”  
He pinned down on the floor and gripped my wrists, holding them above my head. He released my wrists and took my throat in both his hands. He squeezed. I tried to scream, make any noise at all, but nothing came out.  
It wasn’t until I was about to pass out that he released his grip on my throat. He stood up, staring down at me as I laid on the floor.  
“I wanted a boy,” he growled, “but instead I got this worthless piece of shit.”  
He turned and left my room, closing the door behind him. I stayed on the ground, trying to catch my breath. My hands found their way to my throat. I could already imagine the bruises that would be left.  
I finally sat up, looking around my room as tears sprang to my eyes. Maybe my dad was right. Maybe I was just a worthless waste of time.

My breathing sped up as I thought of the memory. Monika noticed. She faltered a little before tightening her grip. I tried to fight the tears that wanted to spill as I thought of my dad.  
“I might have to kill you now, Natsuki,” Monika growled.  
I gasped as her grip on my throat tightened again. “Not if I kill you first,” I forced out.  
I grabbed Monika’s wrist, twisting it and making her yelp. I retched her hand away from my throat, taking in a big breath and clearing all thoughts of my dad.  
Monika ripped her hand away from me, pushing me onto the ground. I tried to ignore the returning thoughts of my dad as Monika towered over me.  
I was laying right next to Mika’s body as Monika stalked closer to me. I reached across Mika’s body and grabbed my knife. I jumped up to my feet, pointing my knife at Monika’s throat. Monika froze, before chuckling.  
“You’re good at this, Nat,” Monika said.  
“Thank you?” I replied, questioningly.  
Another laugh escaped Monika’s mouth. She put her finger on the tip of my knife, forcing me to lower it.  
“Truce?” Monika suggested. “I won’t tell anybody, you won’t tell anybody?”  
I stared into Monika’s green eyes suspiciously, trying to catch her in a lie. As far as I could tell, she wasn’t bluffing.  
I folded my knife up. “Truce.”  
Monika smirked at me. “Glad to hear. Now, I’m curious. Where did you learn to fight like that?”  
I paused, not really knowing how to answer that. I couldn’t exactly tell her the truth. “It’s kind of personal,” I replied.  
“Far enough, I won’t push it.” Monika shrugged as her eyes wandered down to my hands. “Piece of advice though, get some bandages.”  
I looked down at my hands and was met with bruised and bloody knuckles. “Oh,” I chuckled, “I have some in my locker.”  
“I figured,” Monika replied. Her eyes looked at something behind me. I followed her gaze and found myself looking at Mika’s body behind me.  
“I can help you get rid of her,” Monika stated.  
“Really?” I asked.  
“I got a good spot,” Monika said, winking.


End file.
